


Some Kind of Condition

by Ukthxbye



Series: drabbles and prompts [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Molly Hooper, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Molly gets disrupted by Sherlock on an evening in.





	Some Kind of Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Molly Hooper pushed through her door just in time to miss the rain starting to drop in buckets.

 

“Dreary Wednesday, eh Tobes?” she sighed to her cat, who followed her into the kitchen meowing. She dropped her bags on the counter carefully, and set to getting him fresh food and water.

 

“So movie night maybe?” she mused aloud.

 

Toby focused squarely on his dinner.

 

Molly desired to nothing but not think too hard about anything for a couple hours. So this teen romance she found as she clicked around Netflix seemed to be the ticket. She scrolled on her phone deleting emails and checking out Meena’s Instagram absently. But soon she allowed herself to focus on the story as she snuggled on the couch.  

 

The language for a teen rom-com felt a bit elevated. It hasn’t been that long since she was in school surely kids don’t use words like this, she laughed to herself.

 

“Well 20 years perhaps but... still I know kids don’t talk like this,” she said to a sleeping Toby.

  


_“I remember listening to his heart beat, thinking that there was just something so damn comforting about just hearing each thump, As if this little tune that his heart created, that reverberated so beautifully in his chest was meant only for me. And I realized for the first time in a long time; I was home.”_

 

Molly rolled her eyes and snickered, “Last time I checked if a heart sounds like it’s playing a tune, that’s arrhythmia.”

 

She shook her head, “Might not want to get so attached if it an  _a-fib_.”

 

But her own heart leapt as she heard a key turn the lock at her front door. She knew it was Sherlock, but he just started using a key. _You’d think a lock being picked would be more concerning but then, nothing with him in normal,_ she mused as he came and flopped on her sofa with her.

 

Toby hissed and Sherlock hissed back with arms folded tight across his chest. She stared at him, and his eyes stayed on the television screen with a furrowed brow.

 

They sat for a long minute before she couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

“I am doing well too,” she huffed out. “Thanks for asking.”

 

She spied his face soften, eyebrows returning to a neutral placement.

 

He breathed out, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Bad case?” She knew it was, but it is how their conversation always goes.

 

He nodded slowly, dropping his arms from his chest to his side.

 

This habitat of his the last couple months possessed its own comfort. Though he barged in on a date last month, he seemed to read her availability much better now. Often he paced the room, spouting facts and clues in frustration, and eating all her biscuits before he realized his mistake and flew out the door.

 

But tonight he’s tight lipped on the source of his malcontentedness and she relished the rare moment of peaceful quiet between them.

 

“You’re too good for this world, Molly.”

 

She scrunched her face up, not sure where that compliment came from and she searched his face warily.

 

He turned his face toward her and spoke earnestly. “I’m sorry to disturb your evening... evenings plural the last couple months.”

 

She sighed, looking away back at the tv, “It's ok Sherlock. It's what friends do, right? Or it's what I do for friends. I gave you a key after all.”

 

His lips curled up slightly, “Simply put then, thank you.”

 

His mouth opened and shut as if weighing the risk his words. She gulped, feeling something in the air shift. But she breathed out in relief when he spoke.

 

“But I do have a question about your choice of television tonight, it is…”

 

“Something I didn’t have to think too hard about,” she divulged with a smirk.

 

He smirked as well, and then that same line from earlier came up again.

 

_“I remember listening to his heart beat, thinking that there was just something so damn comforting about just hearing each thump, As if this little tune that his heart created, that reverberated so beautifully in his chest was meant only for me. And I realized for the first time in a long time; I was home.”_

  
  
He sniffed, his hand upturned in confusion,  “That ridiculous, It’s a heart. They all sound so alike unless there is something wrong.”

 

She nodded laughing, looking back at Sherlock, “That’s what I said earlier. He might have some kind of a-fib so not sure she needs to get too attached.”

 

They both giggled lightly at the shared opinion.

 

He gazed at her for a moment and she held his stare.

 

But he looked to the kitchen suddenly. “Biscuits? If I have to endure this--”

 

“Got a few packs of Ginger Nuts in the top cabinet,” she answered before he could finish and he jumped to his feet retrieving them.

 

He returned shoving one in his mouth, tossing a pack of biscuits to her as he shrugged off his coat.

 

“Better?” she asked, taking a biscuit and tossing them back at him.

 

“Infinitely,” he grinned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from afteriwake on tumblr with quote from justanotherstarchild
> 
> did it in an hour.


End file.
